Flash memory is a storage medium which may be erased and written electronically. It is non-volatile, and therefore maintains the information contained within it without the need for power. It typically offers improved resistance to kinetic damage compared to other storage technologies, such as magnetic disks and tapes. However, the number of write and/or erase cycles which may be performed on any particular block of flash memory is finite. Because a flash memory device holds many individual memory blocks, write and/or erase cycles are often distributed across the entire memory array in order to extend the functional lifetime of each memory block.
Techniques for distributing write and/or erase cycles across a flash memory array are commonly known as wear leveling. Nevertheless, despite the existence of various such wear leveling techniques, it remains desirable to further improve the performance of flash memory in order to realize benefits such as improved read speeds, improved write speeds, and increased flash memory functional lifetime.